


Gloomy Sunday

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluffy Ending, Hannor, Hurt/Comfort, I want to live in this universe, M/M, Post-Game, connor on top, explicit - Freeform, hank dreams of other timelines, hankcon - Freeform, i don't sleep any more i just need more of this, you didn't think i'd really be that mean did you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Sometimes, when Hank sleeps, he dreams of things that might have happened if he'd made different choices.





	Gloomy Sunday

Hank stood in front of two Connors. Thousands of inactive androids stood in the basement of Cyberlife Tower, waiting to be awakened. They might be the last hope for the revolution, the one force that could tip the balance of power so the government had to listen to Markus. Everything depended on Hank making the right choice here, and his heart pounded in his chest like it might burst.

"What's my son's name?" Hank asked. He'd never told Connor directly, but his Connor would know, wouldn't he? His Connor would have seen Cole's photo in his house and checked the police records. Connor was too astute to miss a detail like that. Everything he'd done up to this point had showed that Connor cared too much about human life to have ignored the reason for Hank's distress.

A long pause. The silence hung heavy in the air. Hank was sure he could have heard a pin drop.

"Gabriel?" Connor guessed.

Hank fired, disappointment flaring through his veins. This wasn't his Connor, couldn't be his Connor, right? He watched his bullet pierce Connor's chest and Connor slumped, falling to his knees in defeat. The other Connor looked triumphant, and Hank realized his Connor would never celebrate death. The Connor he knew had stood with wide eyes on top of Stratford Tower after being linked with a suicidal deviant and told him he was scared of dying. 

Hank had made a terrible mistake he could never take back.

"Wrong choice, Lieutenant! I've accomplished my mission. You can kill me if you want, it doesn't matter anymore. Another Connor will take my place." Fake Connor walked away and Hank's heart sank. He thought about shooting the other Connor, but he couldn't bring himself to shoot Connor again, even if the one he'd spared was just a shadow of the real thing, a cold machine cast in the image of his deviant.

"Oh my God. What have I done?" Hank rushed over to where Connor knelt, his body frozen on its knees where he had just stopped. "Connor, no!" He touched Connor's cheek with his hand. No reaction. Connor was gone. He knelt down until he was face to face with Connor and planted a kiss on his lifeless lips. He'd planned on doing that once this was all over, when they walked the streets together in celebration of the android revolution. Now that could never happen. The Connor who walked the world was no longer deviant. The choice Connor had made to become human had been erased.

The world seemed to fall away underneath Hank's feet, the light at the end of his long, dark tunnel of depression going out forever. Connor had given him a reason for living again, and now that reason was gone.

Hank had played Russian Roulette with Connor's life and lost.

***

Hank woke, gasping for air and flailing between the sheets. He sat bolt upright, his face covered in sweat. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. He was home. Connor was safe.

"Hank, are you okay?" Connor wrapped his arms around Hank and Hank sank into his embrace. Connor was here. Connor wasn't dead, he was on standby in Hank's bed, waiting for the morning when they'd get back to their latest murder case.

The lamp clicked on at a silent command from Connor and Hank's eyes adjusted to the low light. He looked at Connor's face, admiring how handsome he was. His heart still pounded from the nightmare and he appreciated the small circles Connor rubbed into his back to soothe him. No matter how real the dream had seemed, it was nothing more than an illusion. He'd never shot Connor in Cyberlife Tower. Connor had known his son's name, and displayed empathy and compassion when he'd related the story back to him. At that moment, Hank had realized just how much Connor meant to him. In the high of the celebration after the demonstration, Hank met Connor at the chicken stand and took him home. 

He'd never left.

"I'm okay," Hank whispered. He closed his eyes, leaning into Connor's shoulder. "Just a bad dream, that's all. I dreamt I shot you at Cyberlife Tower. It was so vivid that it had me fooled. Stupid brain." Hank planted kisses on Connor's neck, needing to know he was really there. The dream was fading, but the bitter afterimage sent shivers down his spine.

"You didn't shoot me. I'm here," Connor reassured him. Hank had never been so glad to hear Connor speak in his life. He smirked, thinking of a time when he'd insulted Connor's voice and appearance. No, Cyberlife hadn't fucked up. He just hadn't wanted to admit that Connor's sweet voice made his heart leap every damn time he heard it, or that those brown eyes of his seemed to gaze right into his soul and root out his deepest secrets.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep," Hank said. He pulled away from Connor and kicked off the sheets, climbing out of bed to stand by the window. Summer rain beat down outside. Those November days that had changed everything seemed like nothing more than a distant dream. The world was a better place, now. Public opinion had come firmly down on the side of android rights. There were still times when Hank and Connor got looks in the street when they held hands, but attitudes were changing. Cyberlife had declared bankruptcy, and had been bought for a dollar by Markus, safeguarding the supply of android parts. Everything had turned out all right in the end.

It could have been so different, and that fact haunted Hank like a ghost. One bad decision could have flushed everything down the drain. Connor could be dead, the deviant replaced by a machine.

Connor came over to stand beside him at the window. "We made it, Lieutenant. It's not logical to ruminate on what might have happened."

"Humans aren't logical," Hank grumbled. "Does it never cross your mind how close we came to failing?"

"The odds of our success were limited, but we persevered," Connor explained. "I fully expected to die at Cyberlife Tower, but I didn't. My life was in your hands and you never let me down." Connor's hands brushed across Hank's chest and he shivered, the negative emotions of his dream giving way to the euphoric sensation of intimacy. "You knew who I was before I did. I could never have taken the path to deviancy without you, Hank."

Hank closed his eyes and reached for Connor's hand. Their fingers clasped together. Connor retracted his skin over his fingers, allowing them to feel one another with a greater sense of closeness.

"I need you," Hank gasped. "I need to know all this is real."

Connor led Hank to the bed and Hank lay down. Usually he was the one on top, but tonight he needed to feel Connor inside him. Connor straddled him, pinning his hands against the pillows and kissing him. Hank whimpered into the kiss as their cocks met, the gentle friction chasing away the last vestiges of his nightmare.

"Connor, please," Hank whispered. He took a moment to breathe as Connor reached for the lube they kept on their bedside table. He bit his lip as Connor probed him with a slick finger, taking his time. Connor never rushed anything, and it drove Hank crazy with anticipation. He was so hard that he could almost forget the visual of the bullet piercing Connor's chest, shedding precious blue blood and destroying the Thirium pump that kept him alive.

Almost.

Connor pressed into Hank, who arched his back and hit his head against the pillows. He'd never get used to Connor fucking him. Connor had saved detailed information on everything he liked, and he was the best lover Hank had ever been with. Pleasure coursed through his body as Connor slowly thrust in and out, taking his time making love to Hank. Hank felt complete with Connor inside him. Connor was here. Connor was alive.

He hadn't dropped Connor off a building, like he'd dreamt last week. Connor hadn't thrown him off the roof, either, like he'd seen last month. Connor hadn't sacrificed him at Cyberlife Tower to save the android revolution, like he'd imagined yesterday.

They'd embraced at the chicken stand and gone home together, and that was the only reality Hank was willing to live with.

"Hank," Connor whispered. Hank realized he'd gone still, and Connor had stopped thrusting.

"No, don't stop," Hank pleaded.

"Stay with me." Connor kissed Hank and started over, slowly building a new rhythm. Connor kissed Hank's neck, leaving a swollen mark that would show at work, but Hank didn't care. Everyone knew he was head over heels for his partner, but they made such a great team that nobody was willing to separate them.

"Connor!" Hank cried out, knowing he was close. Connor hit the spot again and again and Hank crested the wave at the same time as Connor did, clutching at the sheets as they climaxed together.

It could have been so different, but it wasn't. Connor was here with him, wrapped in his arms, covered in his sticky seed, and everything was just the way Hank needed it to be.

This reality was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep the comments and kudos coming, your comments cheer me up a lot and provide much needed encouragement and support.


End file.
